


Spicy Marmalade

by zation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Background movie plot, Bottom Dean, Cas is bad at conveying his emotions, Dean doesn't get it, Emotional Dean, Established fuck buddy relationship, Fake Benny/Dean through their movie characters, Jealous Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Movie Set, Mpreg, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Dean, Pregnant Dean, Prompt Fic, Protective Castiel, Secrets, Sex with the feels, Sexual Tension, Top Castiel, Unplanned Pregnancy, actor cas, dean is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: Original prompt:Dean is an Omega actor having casual sex with a fellow actor Alpha Cas who he's developed feelings for but believes they're unrequited. During production Dean discovers he's pregnant. His brother Sam, wanting to save Dean from scorn from being pregnant out of wedlock, he and his fellow executives decide to create a cover story about Dean wanting be a father by adopting an orphaned pup as well as keeping Dean's pregnancy a secret from everyone including the father of the pup. Cas soon gets suspicious when the executives act weird around him and Dean keep distance and refuses to talk about adoption.Or,The one where Dean pretends like he’s trying to draw a line and Cas is insistent with the eraser.





	1. Act 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts).



> Title is from the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nn9uHwxykfY) with the same name because reasons XD Send help lol
> 
> Also, I don't know anything about filming (I Googled some stuff but that only takes you so far) so please forgive me for those parts... A huge thank you to my prompter who's waited since July, and to my beta BeeCas who helps me more than she thinks! And much love to all you readers who keep encouraging me <3

 

 

**Scene 1: Character introduction**

“You smell so good, sweet Omega.”

Dean craned his head back and mewled, not feeling the least embarrassed because why should he? Not much else to do when the Alpha he loved was balls deep in his ass and hugging him tightly as he pounded him into the mattress.

Dean was _so_ close. He was so slick it was making squelching sounds every time Cas drove into him. It ran down his thighs, staining the sheets and filling the room with the scent of pleasured Omega. And yes, he could smell it too, the underlying cloying scent of his impending heat. Cas was sure to notice too. Not much Dean could do about that either and at this moment he didn’t even care.

Cas was scraping his teeth along Dean’s taut neck, sharp canines promising the perfect bite for his mate and Dean wanted it, wanted it more than air.

“So tight.” Cas rumbled and Dean only moaned in answer.

His own dick was hard as diamond, trapped beneath him and the bed, leaking all over the already stained sheets. His balls were pulled up so tight they were practically inside him and even though male Omega sperm was impotent it would still shoot out of him when he came and fucking hell, it always felt fantastic.

Dean liked to play with his dick, probably more than male Omegas usually did, but with Cas he only needed the Alpha’s cock in his ass and he would be rearing to come in minutes. Cas was the perfect fit. The right size, the right thickness, the right techniques. Yes, Cas was simply perfect.

Too bad he wasn’t actually Dean’s mate.

“I’m gonna come.” Cas rasped and Dean unconsciously spread his legs wider, back arching to try and present even though the Alpha had covered his whole back with his bulk.

“Knot me.” Dean gasped. “Fuck I need it, Cas.”

“You smell so—” Cas cut himself off with a groan and rose to sit on his knees, strong hands on Dean’s round ass. “Are you in heat?”

Goddamnit, Dean didn’t want to talk about this. Like all Omegas, Dean was only fertile during his heats, which was why he never had sex during them, no matter how much he wanted to. He could use heat suppressants or at least birth control pills but he had tried and they made him depressed — like suicidal — and he couldn’t deal with that as an actor, let alone as a human being trying to function. So he chose to have his heats and he kind of liked them, but he always spent them alone.

Heats were personal and only shared with someone beloved, whether a trusted friend or a mate — both of which Dean would have liked to count Cas as — but Dean didn’t want anyone other than Cas and Cas only seemed to think of Dean as a casual friend/sex buddy. And while Dean was fine with that on a normal basis he knew he wouldn’t be able to control his feelings during his heats and he would hate to ruin what little he had with Cas. And doing it with someone else was simply unthinkable — had been unthinkable for years. Plus, Dean was honestly a little scared that he would be forgetful of condoms during his heats since he usually didn’t need them.

So Dean spent his heats alone and thought about Cas, only sleeping with the Alpha during the approximately three and a half weeks reprieve between his heats. It was getting more and more difficult to keep to his own rules, though…

“Not until next week.” He moaned and gave himself kudos for not having to lie. Tomorrow was Monday, so that counted as next week, right? Sure, Monday was only two hours away but Dean was never early so he was safe. They were safe.

“I can’t—damn—you smell too good.”

With one mighty thrust Dean felt Cas’ full knot push inside and he cried out when the pleasure overwhelmed him. He came right as Cas was pumping him full of his potent Alpha seed. Babbling, he pushed back, trying to take Cas even deeper, trying to get all of that Alpha release inside him, greedy to keep it inside.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean when a second orgasm washed out of him. Dean whined and craned his neck to the side, showing off to the Alpha, showing him right where to bite him to make it count. Cas nuzzled right up and sighed contently.

“Damn, Dean.” Cas mumbled, smiling against Dean’s sweaty skin. “Sweet Omega.”

 _Too close_ , was all Dean could think. _Only two hours._

Fuck his stupid heat.

 

*****

 

“I would rather you not talk to me in such a manner.” Dean stared with saddened indignation at the three Betas sitting at the table in front of him. “It’s undignified for you, not to mention your house.”

He rested the script back against his chest, waiting with patience as the Betas at the table stared at him. He could feel tears wetting the corners of his eyes but decided that yes, that would be appropriate. His character was angry but why wouldn’t he be sad as well? He had after all just been accused of having an affair, and by his husband at that.

The Betas at the table sat quiet, though, and Dean’s nerves took over. He hated auditions in general but for some reason callbacks were worse. They shouldn’t be, logically, right? Because getting a callback meant that he had done something right at the first audition so now he had every right to be more confident, right?

Well he wasn’t. Dean loved being an actor and even though he hadn’t starred in anything major yet he was considered pretty good — some even said up-and-coming but those people were mostly his friends and overly proud Alpha baby brother — and he knew he had more to give. Wanted to show the world how much he loved this.

And, to be honest he really loved this script. At first he had only auditioned for one of the male leads and hadn’t known much more than that he would be playing the Omega husband of a powerful Alpha during the American civil war.

Now that he had gotten a callback he had gotten the opportunity to read the entire script and had found out that it would focus less on the actual war and more on the internal conflicts in their house. Mainly the conflicts between him and his husband and how that would drive him into the arms of one of the Alpha servants, who coincidentally had a bone to pick with Dean’s character’s husband because of things that had happened between them during the war.

So yes, it was more of a drama than Dean had imagined to begin with, but he felt himself drawn to his character and to the struggles of being a male Omega in that era, conflicted with a husband who wanted to possess him more than love him and a servant who seemed to want to actually love him but that Dean couldn’t be certain didn’t do it just to hurt the other Alpha.

Actually, if Dean was _completely_ honest, he was a sucker for dramas so that probably helped.

Yeah, he wanted this part, wanted to portray this character, and the longer the Betas at the table were quiet the more nervous he got. He was waiting for the one in the middle — the casting director’s assistant, a Mr. Stover — to read the next line, the line of the husband, but he was just staring intently at Dean.

“I think,” the casting director — Ms. Hanscum — started, glancing at her colleagues. “That we most definitely have found our Danny Westom.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile, and he looked almost shyly at the other two. Mr. Stover and Ms. Hanscum he knew from other movies he had read for and not gotten the part, but the third member at the table was new to Dean and he was by far the most unnerving one.

He was a scraggly looking Beta, beard covering his face in an unruly manner and he was staring at Dean with his mouth open and eyes shining. Dean couldn’t smell much of the man but that wasn’t weird considering he was sitting a few feet away and was a Beta. But Dean kind of wished he could because it looked like the man would either start applauding or cry.

“I agree.” Mr. Stover said and turned to the scraggly Beta. “Mr. Edlund?”

Dean felt a flutter in his stomach. “Hang on.” He said and took a step towards the man. “Carver Edlund?”

“You-you can call me Chuck.” The man stammered and looked somewhere between scared and pleased. Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Carver Edlund who wrote the _Supernatural_ books?” Dean _loved_ those books. “Are you the writer for this movie?” Please, _please_ , let it be so. Dean had always wanted to work with Edlund, ever since he heard that the Beta had stopped writing books to pursue a career in movies. So far he hadn’t seen anything by the man but maybe his luck had change.

Mr. Edlund looked bashful and almost squirmed in his seat. “The same.” He mumbled to the table.

Ms. Hanscum laughed. “Mr. Edlund is a huge fan of yours, Mr. Winchester.”

“Me?” Dean almost balked. “I, I mean, I love your previous works, Mr. Edlund.”

“Chuck is fine…” Mr. Edlund mumbled.

Mr. Stover put his script down on the table and folded his hands over it with a smile. “Mr. Edlund wanted to cast you as Danny but both Donna and I agreed that since you haven’t starred in very much you had to audition. However, I think we can all be certain that you will make a great addition to our team.”

Dean felt so light he thought he might soar out the window. He was always ecstatic to get parts, especially ones that he really wanted, but to also be working on a movie by Carver Edlund — _to have him specifically ask for Dean_ — felt divine.

“I,” he checked himself so he wouldn’t sound unprofessional even though all he wanted to do was run up and kiss Mr. Edlund on his blushing cheeks. “I would love that.”

“Great.” Ms. Hanscum exclaimed, cheerful as ever. “We’ll be in touch with your manager and give him the details.”

Dean nodded even though he would be the first one to call Bobby as soon as he was out the doors.

“Can I ask, I know I’m not supposed to,” he glanced at Mr. Edlund, found the man staring intently at him and drew strength from that. “But can I ask if the roles of Danny’s husband and lover have been filled?”

Mr. Stover looked to Ms. Hanscum and she shrugged. “I don’t see why not and yes they have. Charles Westom will be played by Benny Lafitte and Edward Smith by Castiel Novak.”

“Cas-tiel.” Dean coughed to hide the familiarity implied by the nickname. Fuck Cas for not saying anything about auditioning for this. If Dean had known Cas would be playing his lover then he would have worked even harder to get the part.

“Yes.” Mr. Edlund exclaimed excitedly. “He auditioned for Charles but as soon as I saw him I knew he was perfect for Edward, destined even, if I could get you to play Danny.”

Dean tried to hide how his whole body stiffened with the implications. Faith was both a dick and a match-maker, it seemed.

“Is that so?” he asked and hoped he sounded as cheerfully interested as he was trying to sound.

Ms. Hanscum laughed again. “He was surprised when Mr. Edlund asked him to read for Edward instead but he was happy to do it, he said. And he really was perfect.”

“Not to mention what great chemistry you two have, if your latest collaboration is any indication.” Mr. Stover added with a smile and Dean couldn’t help but smile as well.

Sure, the last movie Dean and Cas had starred in together had been an action movie and neither had had big parts and they certainly hadn’t been romantically involved but the audience had loved their characters’ easy banter and Dean had loved it as well. Cas was easy to work with and a welcomed company in the long hours between shoots.

Not to mention how they usually ended up spending those long hours and how relaxed it always made Dean. Yeah, Dean couldn’t wait to get back to filming with Cas again, even if playing his lover might prove a little too close to home. Then again, Cas always advocated method acting so why not?

Benny Lafitte he knew next to nothing about except that he had starred in one or two Hollywood blockbusters and probably would be the headliner for the movie. Dean liked what he had seen on screen and hoped the actor wasn’t a diva, at least.

“I’ve looked forward to this ever since my manager called me about it but now I feel even better about it.” He winked at Mr. Edlund and saw the Beta’s eyes shine with uncontained excitement. “Let’s make this one hell of a movie.”

 

*****

 

“You never told me you auditioned for _Worthy_.” Dean mumbled as they lay in a post-orgasmic haze after their latest get-together. Damn, Cas was great at making Dean’s mind all foggy. He had wanted to talk about this the moment Cas walked into Dean’s apartment, almost too excited about the prospect of filming with Cas again. “I’m playing Danny by the way.”

“I know.” Cas was grinning when Dean turned to look at him. “I didn’t know you were auditioning for it but when my manager told me I was incredibly glad.”

Dean’s chest felt tight. He wanted to reach out and trace Cas’ pec, roll over and kiss the Alpha slowly like a real lover. But fuck-buddies didn’t do that, right? He stayed where he was, content with feeling Cas’ body heat where they still touched. Cas hadn’t knotted him tonight but the Alpha had flopped down beside Dean after they were done anyway. He did that sometimes, not often enough for Dean’s love-starved heart, but sometimes.

“Me too, Alpha.” Dean mumbled, eyes lowered.

“You smell very sweet.” Cas suddenly said and Dean looked up with a confused frown.

“I just came my brains out, dude.”

Cas rolled over to almost face-plant against Dean’s neck, inhaling deeply. Dean’s heart just about stopped.

“Sweeter than usual. I like it.”

Dean pushed him off with a laugh. “You’re insane.” He got up, shaking his head at the alluring Alpha growl Cas let out to keep him in bed.

Cas’ words stuck with him for the coming few days, though. The Alpha was now the third person to comment on Dean’s scent getting sweeter and he was starting to think he would have to look into it because he was well past his heat and should only smell like his normal apple-leather scent.

 

 

**Scene 2: Central conflict**

 

Working with Benny turned out to be exceedingly easy and fun. Sure, Benny’s character had nothing but contempt for Dean’s character, despite the two being married, but the actor himself proved to be a considerate and patient person.

And he was kind of handsome, too, in a scruffy bear-like way. His scent was spicy and reminded Dean of bell peppers and yeah, it was appealing. Dean had been thinking for a long while that he should stop having sex with Cas — stop tormenting himself — and maybe an Alpha like Benny could have been a great alternative.

Too bad Dean felt next to nothing when they kissed during filming. Plus, Benny told him he was trying to woo a Beta called Andrea but that he was having difficulties getting along with her family, who didn’t think acting was a real profession.

Dean thought it was kind of for the best anyway. It would be stupid trying to initiate something with Benny when Cas was on set as well. And oh boy, the Alpha was everywhere, smelling so good of his usual cinnamon-blueberry that Dean went cross-eyed every time Cas walked in the door. It was both great luck and cosmic injustice that Cas was to play-pretend to be Dean’s lover in this movie.

Because Cas was so good at it, god _damn_. Dean found himself swooning in the middle of the night, just remembering their scenes.

Anyway, the bomb was dropped on Dean in the second week of filming. They were a bit behind but the director, Jody Mills, was confident and ruled with an iron fist so no one was really concerned. However, the delay with some parts of the set meant that Jody had made the decision to jump ahead to a few of the love scenes between Dean and Cas — or, Danny and Edward, as it were.

Dean wasn’t in the least concerned with this since he and Cas had kissed innumerable times before. It didn’t occur to him just how that would affect him until the cameras were rolling, though. Edward was forceful in his desperation to hold the man he loved and Danny was supposed to be the voice of reason this early on. Sure, Danny and Charles weren’t mated, theirs was a marriage of convenience, and Edward might well be Danny’s true mate but still, he should advocate reason.

Only, you know, Edward was _good_ at kissing…

“I can’t take this, Danny.” Edward growled as he raked his fingers down Danny’s back. Danny arched against the Alpha with a whine and Edward responded by pushing him up against a wall. “To hell with your husband.” He spat out the last word with disgust and oh shit, _shit_.

“Uh…”

Edward’s nose twitched, no doubt scenting the fresh slick trickling out of Danny in response to Edward’s possessive behavior. But it was wrong, wasn’t it? Sure, Edward was possessive over Danny but Danny wasn’t supposed to like it this much, not yet.

Dean was messing it up and that was his slick and fuck, he could see Cas’ pupils dilate as they both broke character.

“Dean?” the Alpha all but croaked, hopefully too low for the microphone to pick up.

Dean was saved in the nick of time by Jody roaring “Cut!” and he breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Sorry Cas.” He murmured. “Stop being fucking awesome at seduction, okay?”

Cas huffed out a laugh just as Jody’s assistant Garth walked up to them. Garth was a Beta so Dean could only hope that his nose wasn’t sensitive enough to catch the scent of his arousal, now cloying to Dean and clearly enticing to poor Cas.

“What’s up, you guys?”

“I forgot my lines.” Dean stated loudly and cheerfully. “Sorry, I’m sorry.” He added, looking straight at Jody. She nodded and didn’t appear angry, just a little frowny but that was her normal face. “Can we take a short break?”

“Yes.” Cas agreed. “I need water.”

Jody threw her hands up but Dean knew this was actually a pretty lenient movie set. Garth just nodded with a smile and turned to yell at the crew to take ten. Everyone split in different directions and when Cas made to follow Dean, Dean turned to shake him off.

“I just gotta freshen up.” He winked and couldn’t help smiling at how Cas perked up.

“I could…” he quieted, seemed to check himself, and then smiled kindly. “I’ll wait here.”

Dean nodded quietly, too excited about the thought that maybe Cas had wanted to come and help him with cleaning off slick. Cas was a good Alpha, that was all. All good Alphas wanted to make sure Omegas, and Betas to a lesser extent, were happy and comfortable. It was instinctual and not something to get excited about.

Cas was just being his usual helpful self and Dean shouldn’t feel light as air because of it. It was weird. In fact, it was so weird that it stuck with Dean the whole day. Sure, he was in love with Cas but he didn’t usually act foolish because of it, he had better control than that. He couldn’t let the thought go and as he sat on the couch in his trailer he started thinking about the last couple of weeks. Hadn’t he been unusually clingy and responsive when it came to Cas?

And, for instance, why hadn’t he been more interested in starting something with Benny? He should have been more interested at least before he got to know that Benny already had someone on his mind. And if he was being completely honest, he hadn’t slept with anyone since he first befriended Cas four years ago, and certainly not during the last two years since he and Cas first started doing… what the hell they were even doing.

“And I don’t want to either.” He said out loud to no one in particular since he was alone in his trailer. “I only want Cas.”

Yes, that felt good to say. He had known for a few months that he had actually fallen for his friend but he hadn’t really admitted it out loud and suddenly that was all he wanted to do. His whole body flushed, not from arousal, but from pure pleasure at calling Cas _his_ Alpha, his _mate_ , and he had his phone in his hand and was ready to call the Alpha when he caught himself.

“What the fuck’s wrong with me?” he muttered and threw his phone down. “You’d think I was in heat.” He laughed at himself and downed the last of his soda, smacking his lips at the sugary taste and wishing it was whisky instead. But Dean didn’t drink during filming and actually hadn’t been enjoying a stiff one for a while now.

Thinking of his heat he went to his wall calendar to try and figure out when he would have to take a few days off filming for it. He hated that he would have to but he wasn’t the only Omega in the cast who didn’t use suppressants and it was a regular and socially accepted occurrence so there wasn’t much to it.

Flipping through his calendar he grew increasingly concerned, though. When _was_ the last time he had had his heat? He was usually fairly regular with one every four weeks and shouldn’t he have had one the week before they started filming? Hadn’t he calculated that it would be over roughly when they started and he was happy about that because it would probably mean he only would have to suffer through one heat during the filming process?

In the whirlwind the days before they were about to start — him moving out to this trailer, Bobby finalizing contracts that should have been done weeks before but never were, no matter the movie — he had kind of forgotten about it. But now…

He plucked the calendar from the wall to put it on the kitchen counter, as if that would make it easier to spot his mistake. Drawing a deep breath he chuckled at himself. He was just counting wrong, there was nothing to worry about. Besides, heats were a fickle thing and he was nearing thirty, what was to say he would always stay regular? It was probably just the stress of starting a new movie throwing his heat off its game. Yes, let’s just see when he last had his heat and count from there.

“Let’s see,” he mumbled, flipping back a month. “It was right before… before…” he stared down at the calendar. That fucking Sunday night, two goddamn hours before his heat Monday, when Cas had knotted him and knotted him good.

And suddenly it all made sense and Dean was _such an idiot_. People had been telling him he smelled sweeter than normal, _Cas_ had told him that. Fuck, Cas. No wonder Dean could barely be in the same room as the other Alpha. No one had thought it was weird because when people on set saw them together it was usually because they had a scene together and Dean—Danny was _supposed_ to swoon over Cas—Edward.

And everyone knew Dean and Cas got along famously well off set so there was nothing weird about them hanging out as well. And of course Cas didn’t think it was odd that Dean practically threw himself at the Alpha every chance he got; Dean was usually like that with Cas because they didn’t get to see each other very often. Except now they were together every day and Dean still couldn’t keep it in his pants like a normal adult.

No _fucking_ wonder.

Dean’s hand shook and he barely manage to call Sam, even though his little brother was on speed dial. It was late in the evening and Sam was probably exhausted from working his latest case — which involved domestic dispute, if Dean remembered correctly — but Dean couldn’t fucking wait.

“Come on, come on, come on.” Dean was practically bouncing.

“Dean?”

Fuck, Dean couldn’t _breathe_. “I’m having a pup.”

“What?”

“I, that’s… Cas. I’m having Cas’ pup, Cas is… is… I fucked up, Sammy.”

Sam was quiet for a long time, followed by “Uh…”

“Fucking eloquent, Sammy.” Dean bit out and then put a hand self-consciously on his stomach. When did pups develop hearing anyway? Certainly not in like the sixth week, right?

“I just… I mean, you had sex with Cas, right?” Sam was one of the few who Dean had told. Neither he nor Cas wanted to deal with the media storm, should their fuck buddy relationship become public. Not that any of them were hot-shot actors but they both had their share of fans and yeah, let’s not complicate it, right? They hadn’t discussed it but Dean was pretty sure that was how Cas wanted it.

“Yeah.”

“And you weren’t careful? Dean,” Sam sounded mightily displeased and even through the phone line Dean could hear the Alpha voice. Sure, Sammy was Dean’s little brother so his Alpha voice had less of an effect on Dean but it still made Dean feel shame and he lowered his head. “You can _only_ get pregnant during heats.”

“I know how my anatomy works.” He muttered but knew what Sam was getting at. Except he had thought he was safe, right? His heat hadn’t even goddamn started yet. Unless Cas’ potent Alpha had overpowered Dean’s willing Omega? Yes, how convenient wouldn’t it be to blame it on that? Fucking feelings…

“It doesn’t matter.” Sam stated. “It doesn’t matter how, just that you _are_ pregnant. What are you going to do? Does Cas know?”

Too many questions. Dean whined softly and went to curl up on his couch. “Cas doesn’t know. He doesn’t want me like that.”

Sam let out a soothing noise and it helped a little with the lump in Dean’s throat.

“How far along are you? Have you considered… well, you don’t _have to_ keep it, Dean. I’ll support you no matter what.”

Of course Dean knew he didn’t have to keep it. Abortion was common enough and it would be more sensible considering his occupation and private life. Kinder to Cas too, who clearly didn’t want to be too involved with Dean, right?

But just the thought of removing something that was half Cas was unbearable.

“I can’t…” Dean drew a shuddering breath and wondered when the fuck he had been reduced to such a mess. Goddamn pregnancy, he should have noticed this weeks ago. “I’m gonna keep it.”

“You’re unmated, Dean.”

“I know.”

“Your career, your reputation.”

“I _know_.” He shouldn’t be too hard on Sam, this was after all why Dean had called him. He needed the sound reasoning and the comforting support. But it was still hard to listen to.

Sam was quiet for a moment, speculative. “You’re really gonna keep it, huh?”

“Yeah. It’s… I mean, it’s Cas’.”

“You’re in love with him.”

Dean didn’t see a need to confirm the obvious. “So what the hell do I do? I can hide my belly but I can’t hide a pup.”

“I’m gonna call Bobby, we’ll figure this out together.”

Bobby Singer was Dean’s manager but he was also more of an uncle than anything else. He had helped Sam and Dean when their parents died untimely, he had been the one to push Sammy to finish law school and he had been the one to take the initiative to start managing Dean’s acting career. Yes, if anyone could help it would be Bobby.

“I miss mom and dad.”

“I know, Dean.” Sam said softly. “I do too.”

 

*****

 

“I don’t know how comfortable I am with this.”

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest. The old man was a Beta but he had an aura like an Alpha and Dean shrunk before his withering stare, well-aware that Bobby was displeased with him.

“You’re _not_ having a pup out of wedlock.”

“That’s old-fashioned.” Dean muttered but still wouldn’t meet the older man’s eyes.

“Bobby’s right, though.” Sammy sighed over speaker phone, his sigh cracking up a bit. They were sitting in Dean’s trailer, Bobby and Dean by the kitchen counter and Sammy between them on the counter. “Since you won’t even talk to Cas about this—”

“I don’t wanna force a pup on him.” Dean exclaimed but shrank back again when Bobby squinted angrily at him.

“ _His_ pup.”

Dean felt bad, especially considering that Bobby’s mate had died along with their pup during childbirth, many years ago.

“No, I know.” Dean muttered. “Look, I know you’re both disappointed in me and I know you think I’m insane for wanting to keep it but I just can’t do away with it.” He had been thinking about it all night, curled up on his side and cradling his belly like a fool as if he was even showing any signs of being pregnant yet. The pregnancy test he had hasted out to buy this morning had proved him right, though, and he had felt happier about it than he thought he should.

Bobby’s eyes softened and he reached out over the counter to pat Dean on his arm.

“I’m not disappointed, son.” He said soothingly and Dean felt his inner Omega scream for comfort. “I’m worried. This will affect your career, sure, but what I’m worried about is _you_. Male Omega pregnancies are no joke and especially not without your Alpha.”

“I don’t have an Alpha.” Dean mumbled but felt his whole being protest that statement. His Alpha was just three trailers down, probably all grumpy about being awake at the crack of dawn to sit in make-up.

“It’s okay.” Sam said kindly and Dean nodded because yeah it was, right?

“I just don’t understand what the difference is between me having a pup unmated and me adopting a pup unmated.”

Not the greatest of plans, but what choice did they have? Like this it could even be publicity stunt, which Dean balked at but okay. So he would finish filming this movie, hopefully not get too fat in the short time it would take — Jody had said it would be eight weeks of filming in total but considering they were almost one week behind already Dean wasn’t very hopeful — and then he would “retire” after announcing his plans to adopt an underprivileged pup. He’d even drop the news here on set to start the rumors so it wouldn’t be such a bombshell when he eventually got the pup. Great plan.

“Because if you adopt a pup you’ll be seen as a savior of the small and weak but if you announce that you’re pregnant but that you won’t reveal who the dad is you’ll look like a floozy.”

Dean growled a little, both involuntarily and voluntarily because what the fuck, Bobby? Bobby just shrugged, though.

“I’m not saying it, they are.” He pointed over his shoulder, indicating the general public and Dean knew he was right but fuck, that hurt to hear.

“Besides,” Sam said calmly. “If you announce a pregnancy, don’t you think Cas will be suspicious?”

Shit. Yes, of course he would be. Dean groaned and hid his face in his hands. Everything had been going so well lately, of course he would go and fuck it up like this. And yet, when he thought about a little pup growing inside him he couldn’t help but feel all mushy.

“It’s up to you, son.” Bobby stated in a low tone and Dean both wished and didn’t wish that Cas was there.

“I guess I’m gonna adopt me a little pup then.”

“Mazel tov.” Bobby grunted and Sam chuckled over the phone, making Dean smile slightly.

“Imma be a dad.”

“Congratulations, Dean.” Sam said softly and fucking hell, of course that would start up Dean’s waterworks. Fucking hormones.

 

*****

 

News about Dean’s supposed adoption spread like wildfire on set and why wouldn’t it? It wasn’t like he had been talking about it before or anything. Bobby was there to maintain the most of it but Dean had to deal with the brunt of his acting colleagues, who mostly accepted the excuse “I didn’t want to jinx it before it was a done deal”.

Benny even went a little tear-eyed talking about tiny pups dressed in frill and okay, while that was adorable Dean hardly had time to be happy about the big, bad Alpha going mushy over pups because Dean couldn’t get over how _not_ happy Cas had looked when he first heard the news.

It wasn’t that he looked upset or angry, he just looked like… nothing. And then he had asked if the tea party was over and they could go back to filming. To say that Dean was happy they didn’t have any scenes together that day would be an understatement.

He avoided Cas most of the day and only gave ambiguous answers when colleagues asked him about the adoption, such as the process or the pup’s gender. How the hell would he know? All he knew was that there was something growing inside him and he couldn’t help but love it fiercely even though they had barely been introduced yet.

With that in mind he found himself walking over to Cas’ trailer that evening, happy that they both had ended filming early today — and not the least envious of Benny who was still stuck on set.

He knocked and for the first time in a long time he waited until Cas opened the door. What for he didn’t know and when the Alpha swung open the door and gave him a confused look he felt more foolish than he could have imagined.

“Hey Cas.” He mumbled and tried not to squirm because what the fuck?

“Hello Dean.” Cas said and actually smiled a little. “Why don’t you come in?”

Dean glanced around himself as if it would be weird for them to wind down together. Of course, there were a lot of people around but no one was looking and Dean was a fool.

“Yeah.”

Inside Cas’ trailer it smelled heavily of the Alpha and this was one of the main reasons they usually met at Dean’s home or in his trailer. Simply put, Dean didn’t think he would be able to control himself when Cas’ spicy cinnamon musk wrapped comfortingly around him. And that was on a regular day. Now, with a pup inside him, he almost stumbled into the Alpha’s arms.

And of course Cas would have them open and ready for him because Cas was a considerate Alpha and he would have picked up on Dean’s no doubt upset scent.

“What’s wrong?” Cas mumbled and Dean only then realized he had been scenting Cas.

Not scenting like _let’s have sex_ but scenting like _I need you to comfort me_. Fuck Dean was pathetic right now. Plenty of men and women got pregnant every day, why was he behaving like it was a bigger deal than it was?

 _Maybe because I want to be happy about it but don’t dare to_ , he thought miserably and yeah, maybe that was it. Or maybe it was because he would have to do this without his Alpha.

“Are you mad at me?”

Cas shook his head and kissed Dean’s red ear. “I was just… I don’t know exactly.” He chuckled at himself. “Jealous?”

Dean’s heart skipped a fucking beat. “Of a pup? Come on Alpha.” He said as teasingly as he could.

Cas pulled out of the embrace and fucking hell did he look contrite. “Not the pup, pups are a wonder. But,” he took a deep sigh. “I guess I just saw myself as one of your closer friends, I was jealous that you hadn’t shared your plans with me but that you had with your manager.”

Okay… just, okay, Dean had to sit down. He wasn’t normally _this_ affected and whole-heartedly blamed the pregnancy but shit, Cas had just admitted to… to _all that_ and how could Dean not fall even deeper in love with him? Goddamnit.

He looked up at Cas from where he was now sitting on the couch and saw that the Alpha was frowning in concern. Dean suspected he looked a bit off and tried for his usually dazzling smile.

“Bobby’s close, you know that. I told you he used to be friends with my parents before they died.”

“I know, I’m sorry I’m selfish.” Cas sat down beside Dean and grinned widely all of a sudden, taking Dean by so much surprise he knew it had to be evident in his scent. “I guess I have to admit that I was jealous of whoever you get to share your pup with as well. I just,” he shrugged and was obviously trying to look casual. “I just like pups.”

“All Alphas do.” Dean teased in his best teasing voice and totally not in a goddamn croak because shit, was Cas really saying what he was saying? The truth was at the tip of Dean’s tongue but it felt glued there by insecurities and social pitfalls.

“So, are you going to tell me the gender?”

“Does it matter?” Dean said as airily as he could. “It’s… uh, it’s not confirmed yet.” He added when Cas looked confused. “I mean, there’s this pregnant chick and I’m getting her pup so I don’t know yet…”

Suddenly all Dean wanted to do was get out of there. Cas looked so interested and happy for Dean that Dean just knew he would keep asking questions. The trailer suddenly felt stifling and Cas’ scent was overwhelming him. Calming, soothing, blueberry scent almost choked him and he shot to his feet, startling the Alpha enough that his scent changed, got a sharper edge that cleared Dean’s head a little, thank God.

“Anyway, today was busy. I hadn’t meant to reveal anything until after we were done with this movie, didn’t wanna interrupt the set with the media circus, you know?” he was definitely babbling and it was making Cas frown. “I just wanted to make sure we’re fine but since we are—aren’t we?—we are, then I’m gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow Cas.”

Cas tried to stop him, said something about staying, and Dean wanted to and at the same time he didn’t. In the end he left and barely slept at all in his cold bed.

 

 


	2. Act 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome <3  
> Thank you for reading!

 

 

**Scene 3: Conflict escalation**

 

“This is my household, _Edward_. I am the master here.” Charles was brandishing his whisky tumbler almost like a weapon.

“Certainly, sir.” Edward answered in an icy tone, clearly too icy for a servant to be using when addressing his master, Danny thought miserably.

He wished he could be anywhere but here, anywhere but caught between the man he loved and the man who possessed him. Their argument went on, strained and indirect insults flying and Danny knew he was the one really at fault. Charles didn’t know anything — couldn’t know yet — but somehow it seemed…

Dean lurched to his feet when a powerful wave of nausea overtook him and fucking hell, he barely made it to an off-stage bathroom before he was vomiting his guts out. He had been fighting morning sickness for a week now, almost as if his body had decided to revolt _now_ that he knew about the pup.

So far it had been going okay, though, and he hadn’t had any problems with actual vomiting but yeah, better late than never, right?

When he regained his senses again he immediately became aware of the tumult around him. In his haste to reach the toilet he hadn’t closed the door behind him and the way was now blocked by Garth and one of the PA’s — also a Beta — as not one but four Alphas were attempting to get to Dean to, he supposed, aid him somehow. He could only guess how his scent must smell to the Alphas.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tried not to breathe through his nose as the sharp scents of the upset Alphas wafted over him. Garth and the PA seemed to have the situation under control, though, and Dean was grateful for their calming Beta scents.

“Dean?” Garth called over his shoulder when Dean flushed the toilet and started the faucet, intent on cleaning himself off. “You okay?”

“Peachy.” Dean croaked, splashing water in his face and probably ruining his make-up. “Must’ve been something I ate.”

“Two other Omegas complained about the shrimp yesterday.” The PA mumbled to Garth who nodded somberly.

“Do you need the day off, Dean?”

Dean needed the year off. “I’m fine.” It wasn’t like he was really sick, after all. “It’s fine.” He waved a hand at the four Alphas, all of whom were trying to push the other aside. Alphas were a funny lot, Dean mused.

Garth and the PA nodded and stepped aside to let him out. He got about two steps outside of the toilet stall before the Alphas all but assaulted him. Not forcefully, though, because this was obviously a precious Omega to be cared for — Dean wondered if they unconsciously sensed that he was pregnant. Annoyed at the cooing and at the fact that he didn’t know any of these Alphas — stage crew, he suspected — Dean waved them off impatiently.

“Enough, I ain’t dying.” He swatted off their supporting hands. “Enough.”

“He said enough.” A familiar voice snarled and Dean closed his eyes, completely unable to bear Cas being here as well.

But of course he was. Behind the first four stood both Benny and Cas, Benny looking every bit as upset as the crew members but Cas… Cas he looked furious as he glared down the other Alphas. He was oozing Alpha dominance and even the biggest Alpha in the room cowered. If Dean wasn’t still nauseous he would have been so turned on, fucking hell…

“Yes, everything’s alright now.” Garth said cheerily. “It was probably those darn shrimps. Come now, back to set.” He clapped his hands loudly, trying and mostly succeeding in dispersing the Alphas.

Caring for a sick or injured Omega was hard-wired in every Alpha hindbrain and Dean was kind of used to it, having grown up with an Alpha dad and little brother but it was still annoying as hell. Plus he couldn’t help thinking that if he had been mated most of the Alphas wouldn’t have reacted like this. A mated Omega was already cared for, so to speak, and even though views like that could be even more annoying than cooing Alphas — not to mention backwaters — it could still be comforting in situations like these.

For that, he turned to thank Cas and found the Alpha still glaring at the stage crew, who was by now silently trotting after Garth, some even looking confused as to what they had been doing there. Alphas… Dean _pfft_ ’d at them, stronger subgender indeed…

“Are you sure you’re alright, cher?” Benny mumbled, his southern accent thick now that he was out of character.

Dean smiled kindly and tried not to tremble. “Yeah. Just don’t come near me, I probably smell like puke.”

“I think you smell fine.”

“Great.” Cas interrupted loudly. “So we’re all fine? Back to set?”

If Dean hadn’t caught Cas glaring viciously at Benny’s back as they walked back he would have thought the Alpha was mad at him. But he did catch Cas glare at not only Benny but just about anyone coming too close to Dean. Even the make-up girl chose to approach Dean on the side furthest away from Cas. It made Dean’s stomach flutter, but much more pleasantly now than moments before.

 

*****

 

“Tell me I’m not making a mistake.”

Dean was on his back in bed, petting his still pretty flat stomach way too fondly for someone only in their second month of pregnancy.

“You’re gonna love that pup.” Sam stated confidently over the phone, making Dean smile. “My God, it’s gonna be so spoiled.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Dean mumbled lovingly. “I mean about Cas. I should tell him, right?”

Sam sighed, probably because this wasn’t the first time they had talked about this. “I would have wanted to know. And you know what, judging by what you tell me about his reactions he likes you a whole damn lot. Perhaps even more than as a friend. Or even sex buddy, as you call it.”

Dean smiled and let himself feel pleasure at the notion instead of rejecting it as he usually did.

“Maybe.” He admitted, remembering how ever since Dean had vomited that one time during filming Cas stuck even closer to him and oversaw his eating, even going so far as to sample Dean’s food when he thought the Omega wasn’t looking. “Maybe.”

 

*****

 

Yet another week later the movie was coming along well and Dean not so much.

He wasn’t feeling ill or anything — hadn’t, at least, actually vomited again — but he was just… well, _doubting_ was probably the best word for it. Not doubting if he should keep the pup, no he was certainly clear on that. Just doubting about what to do about Cas.

And, honestly, missing yet another one of his heats was taking its toll. Not to mention that he didn’t want Cas to come near him anymore. Or, wait, that wasn’t true. What he _actually_ wanted was for Cas to knot him and just fucking drape his long body over Dean’s and keep him knotted and feed him and pet him and—

Dean drew a deep breath.

Yeah, he wanted Cas even more than usual but the problem was that he didn’t think he would be able to control himself if he let the Alpha near him. And he _definitely_ couldn’t be alone with Cas. Because it was starting to get obvious to Dean that Cas was missing their semi-regular stress relief sessions and if they ended up alone Dean knew where that would lead.

But if they had sex Dean was one hundred percent certain he would proclaim his undying love for the Alpha. And since Dean was kinda certain that Cas only wanted a warm hole to stick his knot then he suspected him declaring his love wouldn’t go over so well. Sound arguments, Dean thought.

But even if they weren’t sound there was also the problem of his growing belly. Sure, being just shy of ten weeks pregnant didn’t mean he had much to show but he had gotten a bit rounder — even the wardrobe department had commented on it — and while he had been able to laugh it off as weight gain so far he didn’t think he would be fooling anyone much longer. And especially not the Alpha father of the pup.

It was bad enough that his scent had changed and that he now smelled more like apple pie — probably because Cas’ cinnamon fused with his apple — than his usual scent. No one had particularly commented on that yet but he knew it was coming, any day now.

So, in short, Dean wasn’t doing so peachy anymore. He was horny and lonely and the one person who could make it _all_ better was the one person Dean was denying himself and at times he didn’t even know why. Cas certainly didn’t know why and seemed increasingly upset with Dean’s distance. Dean could only hope Cas was the only one to notice it.

 

*****

 

“Dean.” Cas breathed against Dean’s burning ear and Dean’s breath hitched. Fuck, he was so aroused already and all Cas had done was crowd him up against a wall backstage. Maybe it was the semi-public place or maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t had sex with Cas for too long. “Dean, you’re avoiding me.”

“N-no…” Dean stammered and fucking hell, Cas wasn’t even _really_ doing anything sexual. Just keeping his hands on Dean’s hips and using his bulk to keep Dean pressed against the wall. Just fucking breathing in hot puffs against Dean’s ear and cheek. Just smelling _goddamn delicious_.

“If you have something to say, then say it.” Cas opened his mouth and dragged his lips across Dean’s cheek, leaving a blazing trail. “If you want to have sex with _Benny_ instead then say it.”

“Benny?” Dean blinked his eyes open, at first scared their colleague had caught them. Finding the space Cas had forced Dean into empty except for them he blinked again, this time in confusion. “What about Benny?”

Cas growled in a low rumble, drawing Dean’s attention to him. Fuck he was so handsome, hair all ruffled and his eyes shining.

“Do you want Benny?”

“I don’t want—” he swallowed before he said _anyone but you_. “Benny. I don’t want Benny.”

“Good.” Cas purred. “Sweet Omega.”

Fuck, Cas was losing his composure, and quick. Dean could see his logical mind draining away in the face of carnal lust and fucking hell, Dean wanted it. It was torture these days, doing the loving and seductive scenes between Danny and Edward. Not to mention the sex scene they had had to act out yesterday.

Cas had definitely been hard for real, just as Dean had gotten slick, and that smoldering stare Cas had given him had been all Cas and no Edward. And fucking hell, Dean had whined for him, _on set_. Jody had thought it was excellent, even though it wasn’t scripted she had told him later that it fit with the desperation between Danny and Edward. She of course had no idea how desperate Dean was for real and how much it had hurt him when they had called end scene.

He supposed it was just as well, though, because Cas had looked like he had been about two seconds away from actually fucking Dean, film crew be damned. What had hurt even more had been when he had extracted himself from Cas and _not_ accepted the Alpha’s invitation to his trailer after filming was done for the day.

Normally they would have let off steam with each other but Dean just… just couldn’t, and he supposed that was what had prompted Cas into confronting him like this today, the day after.

“Cas.” He whined — even though he had aimed for stern, damnit. “We can’t have sex here, what if someone comes?”

“Say we’re rehearsing.”

Cas’ hands were wandering down Dean’s body, coming to knead his ass and yeah, Dean was already leaking slick. Cas was hard as a rock where he was pressed against Dean’s increasingly hard dick and God, it all just felt so fucking good. So fucking right.

“Cas…”

“Sweet Omega, you smell better by the day.”

Cas planted his whole face against Dean’s neck and Dean instinctively craned his neck to the side to give space. Cas inhaled deeply, sighing out a purr on the exhale and shit, Dean couldn’t do much else than grab onto the Alpha for dear life and just let the pleasure flow through him. At this rate he might just come in his pants. Wardrobe would kill him.

Cas was humping him now, reduced to a mess from the scent and feel of Dean and Dean couldn’t fucking blame him. His dick was straining and almost hurting for being stuck in his pants. Cas was nipping and kissing Dean’s neck, definitely making the skin ruddy and Dean would have to explain that to make-up and fucking fuck, was that Cas’ hand on his stomach?

Dean’s body reacted with searing hot pleasure, but Dean’s mind reacted with a screeching that made his whole body jolt. He had put his hands on Cas’ shoulders and pushed him off before he was even aware of what he was doing.

Cas ended up standing at arm’s length with Dean’s hands still on his shoulders, panting from arousal but looking confused as fuck. Goddamnit, Dean hated himself right now.

“You’re right.” He croaked and hung his head. “I _am_ avoiding you. I’ve… I’ve gained weight. I’m embarrassed.”

“Embarrassed?” Cas mumbled, sounding completely baffled. “You thought I wouldn’t want you if you—”

“Wardrobe had to get me bigger pants, okay Cas?” Dean hissed and wasn’t even lying, though he wasn’t particularly embarrassed about it, not really. “I’m a fucking fatass, just let me lose some weight. I’m disgusting, okay?”

“You’re _not_ disgusting.” Cas suddenly growled, angry as hell and yet his hard-on hadn’t gone away and fuck, that was hot, seeing Cas like that. Cock hard and brow drawn in an angry furrow. “Why are you talking about yourself like that? I don’t understand what’s going on. First you tell us about this adoption thing but you refuse to talk to me about it and now this, do you really think I’m that shallow, Dean?”

His anger was giving way for hurt now and Dean hated that he had been the one to put it on the Alpha’s handsome face.

“I just…” he hugged himself and looked away. “You’re so fucking hot, Cas. I just wanna be good for you. And I guess I’m a bit disgusted with myself so I don’t really feel like having sex…”

“It’s okay to not want sex, Dean.” Cas mumbled and when Dean glanced at him he saw the Alpha looking down at the floor. “You don’t have to make stuff up.”

“Cas, I swear, it’s just for a little bit.”

Cas looked up with a smile but it looked too sad for Dean’s liking, whether he was projecting or not.

“Of course. We should get back to set anyway, right?”

Dean’s limbs felt numb. “Right.”

 

*****

 

Going on his twelfth week Dean was a sweaty, unsteady mess. Not that his pregnancy was bad or anything — he barely felt it — but because the three month mark was coming up and Sam had read something about that being a big deal. That pups who survived the first three months had a better chance of making it through the whole pregnancy and Dean hadn’t thought about it before but yeah, he could actually _lose_ his pup before it was even born.

Suddenly everything seemed a hazard to Dean and he was barely able to deliver his lines while walking down a stair simultaneously. Plus it seemed that Dean was destined to be one of those fatties during his pregnancy and wardrobe had already had to put him in even bigger pants, much to their confusion as Dean was generally known as health himself.

The stress of keeping this a secret from everyone, of avoiding every conversation about the adoption — why had they even thought to mention this _now_? they should have waited… — was weighing on Dean and the stress of having to deal with Cas was even worse. Because ever since their little tryst backstage the Alpha had kept a respectful distance but that was worse. Dean _needed_ him and he was getting shaky as if from withdrawal when he thought about losing Cas.

He had asked for space and time, sure, and Cas was delivering but Dean was suddenly struck with the thought that maybe Cas would never return. If Dean really went through with the adoption — from Cas’ point of view — would Cas even want to have sex with Dean again? There would be a pup there, right? And yeah, Cas had proclaimed to love pups but it was very different when he was trying to seduce Dean and the pup was calling for attention, wasn’t it?

All this thinking got Dean nothing but head- and heartache and it was honestly no wonder to Dean that he ended up breaking down on set, even if everyone seemed startled enough.

It was during one of Danny and Charles’ pivotal scenes, the one where Charles had figured out that Danny had been cheating on him, and with a servant at that. Benny was excellent at playing Charles, half-crazed from having his Alpha pride hurt and from drinking too much whisky.

Edward wasn’t in the room at the moment but would be bursting through the doors at the first sound of commotion and raised voices. Because, see, Danny was supposed to get mad as well. Tired of being beat on for loving Edward, he refused to conform to society’s rules about Omega cowering.

Frightened for the man he actually loved and hating Charles, Danny was supposed to throw himself over his husband, at which point Edward was supposed to join him. Charles was to die and Edward and Danny were supposed to get caught and hanged for their deed. In death they would at last find peace with each other. Such a tragic fucking story.

Too bad Dean couldn’t get in character for shit and as Benny raged on Dean could only feel increasingly worthless — could feel Charles’ stinging words hit home.

“You’re a bad Omega, Danny.” Charles sneered, his face red from the whisky. “You betrayed _me_ , turning to another man. After all I’ve done for you.” Charles lashed out but missed by a hair when Danny ducked to the side. “You think that lousy _servant_ could support you? You think he wants to?” Charles laughed evilly and Danny hunched in on himself. “The moment you get round with pups he’s gonna leave you. Because you know what, Danny boy? You’re ugly now, only gonna get uglier.”

Dean saw the moment Benny noticed his trembling lower lip because the Alpha’s careful character façade broke immediately and he turned from fake angry to real worried so fast Dean could do nothing but sniffle and turn away from both Benny and the cameras.

“Cut!” Jody yelled, making Dean jump. “What’s happening? Dean?”

“Dean?” Benny asked softly, hurrying to his side and why the fuck couldn’t he stop crying? This was stupid. “What’s wrong?”

“I dunno, I just,” Dean tried to laugh at himself but it came out wobbly. “Sorry, I was just…”

“Was it something I said? I was just acting.” Benny mumbled humbly, so low Dean could barely hear him over Jody and Garth talking loudly about script changes with Mr. Edlund’s representative Becky Rosen.

Dean was just glad Mr. Edlund was never actually on set, not with how he was messing everything up all the time. Damn, Dean had been so happy to work on a Carver Edlund movie and now he was fucking it up and he was never going to get another chance because he was useless and—

“What’s going on?”

Dean turned instinctively towards Cas, almost curling up against the other man, and Cas put an arm around Dean’s shoulders. Yes, this felt better now, better with Cas so close.

“I think I upset him.”

“He’s crying.” Cas’ tone was icy, his anger palpable in his scent, and Benny visibly balked.

The two actors started talking — Benny still apologizing, poor guy — and then Garth and Becky joined them, started talking about how maybe it _would_ be better for Danny to cry. He had been pretty meek the whole time, maybe it would be too out of character for him to attack Charles? It was supposed to be shocking but maybe it didn’t even fit. Dean was a great improvisation actor, after all, why not trust his instinct?

And all through this Dean fought to get ahold of himself. At first because of the crying because what the hell, he wasn’t a meek little Omega like Danny, not even while fucking pregnant. But then, the longer he stood there in Cas’ arms, listening to the Alpha assert his dominance over poor Benny and the two Betas, the more conscious of his horniness he became. Conscious of how not quelled it had been lately, not in the fucking least.

His dick twitched almost at the same time as he felt the first few trickles of slick at his hole and he went rigid like a goddamn pole in Cas’ arm. Cas stiffened too, hopefully more in response to Dean tensing than Dean’s scent changing. Oh fuck, _please_ don’t let everyone scent how aroused he was.

“Dean?” he mumbled, his goddamn mouth too close to Dean’s temple. Fuck, even the slight brush of his lips was enough to make Dean want to climb him like a tree.

“I gotta…” Dean cleared his throat when he heard the low timbre of it. “I just gotta take a break.”

“Garth!” Jody yelled just as Dean and Cas’ eyes met and fuck, the Alpha was sure to see how much Dean just wanted to fucking fuck him already. “Are you done?”

Cas turned half-way to her. “We’re taking a break.” He announced calmly. Jody raised an eyebrow at him.

“A break? We’re not even half-way through—”

“We’re _taking_. A break.” Cas repeated, this time loudly and in his Alpha voice and shit, Dean was gonna come if he didn’t get out of here.

The set froze for a moment, except for Dean who was trying to silently slide out of Cas’ arms while hiding his sudden and insistent erection. Jody met Cas’ posturing calmly, having dealt with a lot of Alphas over the years and having built up somewhat of an resistance to their bullshit. Castiel Novak was, however, famous for not being a typical Alpha in that he was extremely easy to work with and very rarely, if it all, let his inner Alpha speak for him.

It was perhaps therefore that Jody just sighed and nodded, leaning back in her chair as the crew scrambled to get to where they wanted to be during a much longed-for reprieve. And fucking hell if it didn’t make Dean love Cas even more. His Alpha was glorious and handsome and Dean needed to fucking beat off before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

 

 

**Scene 4: Conclusion**

 

Dean was definitely turning heads on his way over to his trailer and not only because he was stumbling his way over there, bumping into both walls and doors. His scent had changed from a sweet apple pie to the cloying scent of aroused Omega and there wasn’t much he could do about that.

Well at his trailer he almost crashed through the door, barely conscious enough to shut it behind him as he hastened over to the bedroom part. He had a knot there, brought along when he in the beginning had thought he would have to endure at least one heat during filming.

It was kind of small since it wasn’t an inflatable knot and would have to be forcefully removed after he was done but it was good enough for Dean right now. He was so slick it was trailing down his crack, soaking his underwear and Danny’s pants. Dean would feel bad for wardrobe later but right now he couldn’t even manage to blush about the staff finding out.

He was so hard his dick got stuck in his boxer-briefs when he tried to pull them down too fast and he whined pathetically about it. Sitting down on the bed he managed to shuck off his shoes and the underwear along with the pants but only after some struggle. He wasn’t very round around the belly yet but it was enough to make it difficult in his haste to get naked.

His hands trembled when he made an effort to actually unbutton the shirt instead of ripping it like he wanted to. He moaned in relief when he was at last naked on the bed, two fingers pushing into his hole and his other hand busy pinching his nipple. He had always liked to have his nipples fondled but of course that pleasurable feeling had only gotten more intense lately. Last time Dean had indulged and masturbated — too fucking long ago — he had actually managed to come just from toying with his nipples.

He moaned wantonly now, twirling the little nub between his fingers and desperately plunging into his hole, three fingers now and Dean wasn’t even aware of when he had added another one. He felt empty and aching and his dick, fucking hell, his dick was so hard it was flat up against his pup bump, dribbling precome and jumping every time he grazed his prostate.

He had to come. Fuck, he needed something bigger inside him but he had to come _right now_ , that had priority and fuck filming, fuck everyone else, Dean would need multiple orgasms before he was finished and he wasn’t even sorry right now.

He abandoned his nipple in favor of stroking his dick and yeah, his balls were so high up already he wasn’t the least surprised when he came hard after only a handful of strokes. His back arched and he groaned out a strangled version of Cas’ name, seeing the Alpha before his closed eyes.

Fuck it felt good but it wasn’t enough.

Far from sated, Dean rolled to get on all fours and crawl up the bed to the nightstand where he kept the knot and tissues. Ignoring the tissues for now, he pulled out the knot. It was flesh-colored, unassuming, and fucking perfect for Dean’s needs.

He took a moment to be gross and rub some of his own slick on it so it wouldn’t be dry — and smell of old soap and plastic — and then he braced himself against the wall, standing on his knees on the bed, and reaching behind himself to ease the fake knot in.

He didn’t push it all the way in at first, just shallowly thrusting the shaft as his already pliant body recovered from his first orgasm. He was whining continuously, his whole body trembling as pleasure wracked it with every thrust. His dick was slowly reviving but Dean let it hang, more focused on his hole this time around.

So focused, in fact, that he failed to hear Cas both knocking and calling his name. So into his pleasure that he didn’t hear the Alpha open the outer door, close it, and approach the bedroom, calling out Dean’s name once more.

“Fuck.” Dean was whining. “I want you.”

“Dean.”

“Yeah.” Dean sighed, unaware that his name had been spoken out loud and wasn’t, in fact, a figment of his imagination. “Fuck, Alpha.”

“ _Dean_.”

Dean yelped when he felt the bed dip. He scrambled to both pull out the knot and to turn around but failed to do both when Cas wrapped both his body and his scent around Dean.

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed and couldn’t help how even that short word turned into a moan when Cas pushed off Dean’s hand and took a hold on the knot himself.

“I came here to see how you were doing.” The Alpha rumbled in Dean’s ear. Dean could do nothing but hump back against the knot and try and bare his throat in submission. “Because I was worried about you. And what do I find?” he twisted the knot, making Dean whine with increasing desperation. “You, pleasuring yourself with _this_.” He pulled out the knot with practiced ease, swift and painless. The knot thumped heavily against the wall when Cas threw it to the side.

“Cas, I—”

“You avoid me, you tell me you feel too fat for sex, and now I find you doing _this_.” Cas hissed, clearly upset but also incredibly aroused, if his scent was anything to go by. Dean was squirming between the Alpha and the wall, trying to present in the cramped position. “Am I not enough for you? Are you aching so much that you have to resort to using a fake knot. Why? I would take care of you, Dean.”

“Fuck.” Dean whimpered, feeling his second orgasm teeter _just there_ from hearing Cas talk like this. It was all he had ever wanted. He missed the Alpha’s touch so much he could barely put it to word.

“Or are you in fact yearning for someone else?” Cas suddenly murmured, pulling away from Dean’s back. “Am I in your way when you are trying to woo someone else? Who are you calling out for when you use this knot, Dean?” Dean felt chills rake down his back now that Cas had sat back on the bed. “Were you even upset when Benny yelled at you?” he asked in a speculative tone. “Or were you aroused?”

Benny again? Hadn’t Dean already made his opinion of that clear?

“Stop talking!” he snarled over his shoulder, surprising the Alpha. “Just fucking stop. It’s you, okay? I want you, I picture you when I use the knot, I got aroused because _you were holding me and using your Alpha voice_.” He glared as best he could with his orgasm still so close. “Idiot.”

Cas’ eyes twinkled at the challenge and he grabbed Dean’s hip and leg, pulling him down on the bed with an _oof_.

“Sweet Omega.” He rumbled over Dean’s back and yeah, Dean was powerless to stop his submission simply because he _wanted_ to submit to Cas.

“Fuck me, please.” He gasped pitifully when he heard Cas open his slacks. “ _Please_.”

Cas grunted in answer but Dean didn’t need anything else when he felt the head of Cas’ hard cock breaching his hole.

“I don’t understand it, Dean.” Cas groaned. “I just need you so much, I… I’m not in rut but I…”

Dean understood perfectly. Just like his hormones were affected by the pregnancy, Cas’ inner Alpha was pulled toward Dean through the bond of their pup. Both of their scents had changed to match the other’s, Dean was needier than usual, Cas more protective than usual. It was so easy to explain, except Dean could barely talk because he was stuffed full of a fat Alpha cock and Cas was not going slow, not by a long shot.

He pulled back and Dean got his legs under him so that he could elevate himself over the bed — and not put strain on his stomach because he was paranoid — but other than that he simply gave himself over to the Alpha and the pleasure only Cas could give him.

“You’ve shunned me, Omega.” Cas accused between grunts. “But you yearn for me.”

“I-I’ve been stupid.” Dean stuttered out, Cas’ powerful thrusts jolting his whole body, making his dick slap up against his stomach.

“Yes you have. Thinking I wouldn’t like you if you got fat.”

 _Like?_ Dean thought feverishly. God, if that could be true…

Dean clenched his hole unconsciously and Cas growled out his approval, his heavy musk fusing with Dean’s sweet scent to make the whole trailer smell like them and their pleasure.

“Cas, you don’t know…”

“I _do_ know.” Cas snapped, his sharp teeth grazing Dean’s neck in a warning to not be stupid anymore and Dean wasn’t going to be, honestly. The truth was at the tip of his tongue, just like he had suspected it would be if they had sex during his pregnancy, but he didn’t want to fight it anymore. “I know you are beautiful and sweet.” He slowed his thrusts to a languid pace and Dean moaned deeply when he felt his orgasm crash over him. “You’re a talented actor and a kind person. You’re my sweet Omega.”

Dean screamed out his orgasm against his pillow, his dick shooting so hard the sound of his come hitting the bed could be heard over his scream.

Cas had enough sense left not to knot him, even if that would leave the Alpha sore and sensitive for a long while after they were done. He did come hard, though, when Dean clenched down almost painfully hard on him, and he growled approvingly throughout.

Dean slumped on the bed when he was done but Cas wouldn’t have it. He pulled out and rolled Dean around so that they could kiss properly. The kiss was everything Dean wanted, promised every promise he wished for and goddamnit, he had been so stupid. Cas had called him _“my sweet Omega”_ , maybe they could work this out after all?

“I admit.” Cas smiled against Dean lips, the Omega suddenly registering that Cas was petting his stomach. “That you’ve gotten a little rounder but I think you look beautiful. In fact,” he pulled back, sitting on his knees with his softening cock still hanging out of his pants. “You almost look…” he quieted and a small frown formed on his face when the gears apparently started turning. He looked both adorable and handsome and Dean couldn’t take it. Couldn’t look at that face and realize how much it would break Cas’ heart if he somehow found out later.

“Goddamnit.” He growled to himself. “I can’t do this anymore, I’ve been lying. I’m not gonna adopt, I’m pregnant.”

Cas’ frown deepened and he looked at Dean with more confusion than anything else. “Pregnant?” he asked slowly. “You’ve… with who?” His eyes suddenly darkened. “With _who_?”

Dean gaped at him for a moment, completely overwhelmed by the pure possessiveness in Cas’ voice.

“With _you_! It’s _your_ pup!” he exclaimed, unable and unwilling to keep any of it inside anymore. “It’s your pup and I’m gonna keep it because I love it, I love you, but I was gonna say I adopted it because you don’t want me and I don’t want any other Alpha and without an Alpha everyone is gonna hate me and my pup and I want people to love it.” Dean panted at the end of that, out of breath and scared shitless. Why had he said all that? He peeked at Cas, saw him staring with wide eyes down at Dean’s slightly rounded belly. “Fuck Cas, say something.”

Cas reached with a trembling hand, put it flat on Dean’s stomach and stroked over Dean’s bellybutton with his thumb.

“M-mine?” he asked after a moment spent in silent petting. Dean felt exhausted. “You’re… with _my_ …?”

“Yeah.” Dean said softly and rested back against the bed when Cas looked up at him with astonished eyes. “I didn’t wanna ruin what we have or your life. Or career.” He added and couldn’t help smiling slightly when Cas titled his head to the side, as if beholding a wonder. “But from the moment I found out I loved it so much. Don’t ask me to do away with it.”

“Away…?” Cas snapped to attention and suddenly Dean found himself wrapped in Cas’ strong arms, one hand still resting protectively over Dean’s stomach. “Mine.” He growled. “This is mine and you’re mine and…” he blinked and then goddamn _blushed_. Dean nearly squeaked at seeing a grown Alpha blush. “I mean, if you want to.” He peeked shyly up at Dean and Dean could do nothing but gape. “You said you love me.” Cas asked more than stated. “Is that true?”

Dean felt hot and cold at the same time. “I should have just told you from the start, shouldn’t I?”

Cas tilted his head to the side again, somehow made even more adorable by the fact that their faces were about three inches apart now.

“About the pup or about loving me?”

“Both, I suppose, but mostly the pup. Fuck, I’ve been making an ass out of myself this whole time _and_ feeling wretched.”

“This was why you wouldn’t have sex with me.” Cas said suddenly, astonished. “Were you afraid I would see?”

Dean squirmed under the Alpha, the mention of sex bringing back his libido with a vengeance.

“Yeah. Are you mad?”

Cas seemed to think it over. “I think I should be.” He concluded after a while and Dean prepared for the inevitable rejection and got a mental whiplash when Cas leaned down to kiss him slowly instead. “But I can’t stay mad at you.”

“You’re just saying that because I’m having your pup.”

Cas smiled and yeah, that smile was almost too blinding this up close. All gums and bright white teeth.

“Yes you are.” He kissed Dean again, this time with more heat. “But also because I’ve never been able to get mad or even irritated with you. You’re just…” he looked softly at Dean. “I feel good around you, even when you’re being obtuse.”

Dean almost had to swallow over a goddamn lump right there. “I feel like that too. I’ve never even slept with anyone else during all the time I’ve known you.”

“But…” Cas drew himself up a little and looked down at Dean with surprise. “But we’ve know each other for four year.”

“Yeah.”

“We’ve only slept together for two of those, and not very often.”

Dean shrugged and wrapped his legs around Cas, jostling the Alpha so that he would get within kissing range again.

“Are you saying you’ve been having a lot of Omegas on the side?” he said teasingly and was completely prepared for Cas to say yes. This was one thing Dean wouldn’t be jealous of because even if what he and Cas had shared so far had been special to him he was prepared for the fact that it had just been a fun pastime for Cas. He’d been telling himself this for over two years, after all.

“No.” Cas looked shy again and Dean could only stare

“No?”

“I, um…” Cas suddenly laughed at himself and draped himself over Dean’s body to hide his face against the Omega’s neck. “Not since we started having sex. The scent of other people’s arousal disgust me. I only like yours.”

“Get outta here.” Cas blinked at Dean’s no doubt stupid face and then started rising as if he was leaving and no, Dean was not having it. He clenched his legs around Cas and rolled them around so that he ended up straddling Cas’ lower stomach, probably smearing his shirt with slick and come. “I didn’t mean literally, dumbass.”

“You know,” Cas said with a grin, putting his warm hands on Dean’s hips. “You can’t be sitting naked on top of me with your beautiful belly right in my face and not expect me to get aroused.”

True to his word, Dean could feel Cas’ cock jumping against his ass cheeks. He grinned too, wide and predatory.

“Well then, do you want to see how far we can get before Jody sends people to look for us?”

“I’d like to see those people try and pry you away from me.” Cas growled playfully and Dean’s dick twitched to life real quick at the imagery. “You’re going to be mine now, Dean. We’re going to finish this movie and then we’re going to take a few months off the public eye. I’m going to mate with you, bite you, claim you, and you’re going to have our pup. We’ll be together from now on, Dean.”

“I’d like that.” Dean whispered lovingly, totally blaming the pup for his stupid hormones making his stupid eyes tear up. “I’d like that very much.”

 

 

 


End file.
